


7:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he took a walk with his family.





	7:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he took a walk with his family and remembered creatures almost always attacking him before nothing occurred.

THE END


End file.
